


Fucking "Ahoy"

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I put robin there cause she was in the teaser, Scoops Ahoy!!, Steve questions his life decisions, but truthfully i just think she's cute, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: "Say it.""Fuck you.""Pretty sure that's not how you greet your customers."Steve glares at Dustin.I will murder you.





	Fucking "Ahoy"

  
"All you have to do is stand there, say the line, and look pretty. Simple." says Mrs. Richardson for the umpteenth time. Steve wasn't even complaining anymore, but his face probably says it all.

_I wear this damned uniform everyday and now this?_

Mrs. Richardson claps her hands together, a sickeningly sweet smile grazing her face as she sashays away to observe from afar. It's not that he dislikes the shop's manager, she's actually fine most of the time, but this _thing_ is making him cranky. Add in the fact that the camera guy is winking at them with mirth in his eyes, eyebrows wiggling. That douchebag. He remembers that punchable face of his from school.

Robin plonks down from her chair. "Stop looking so murderous, Your Highness."

"Stop calling me that."

"As His Majesty commands."

Steve scowls and she rolls her eyes at him. "Come on, I thought you were used to this kind of attention? With you being a 'king' way back when and all that."

"Shut up."

She smiles up at him with her usual brand of sarcasm, her freckled face crinkling, and it only made Steve scowl even more.

"Come on, dude. This is shitty for me too, remember?"

 _Right_ , Steve thinks, _she hates this more than I do._

"Alright ladies, let's get this show started." says the camera dude. Asshole.

Steve sighs. "Fucking ahoy."

 

¤¤¤

 

"Say it."

"Fuck you."

"Pretty sure that's not how you greet your customers."

Steve glares at Dustin. _I will murder you._

The whole pack of nerds is there, smirking like the dipshits they are, and he can vaguely see Robin trying not to snicker beside him. Eleven (Jane now) on the other hand, doesn't hold back and flat out starts giggling at Dustin's antics. That's when Steve remembers it's the first day Hopper finally allowed her to go out after laying low for months.

"Just say it, man. At least for El- Jane, it's a special day for her. Right guys?" says the kid as if he read his thoughts somehow.

Everyone nods vigorously, and the Wheeler kid starts frowning at Steve as if to say _don't mess this up for her_ in the most unintimidating way. Well, the kid tried.

Steve sighs. Looks around. Not much of a crowd today, aside from the regulars. He sighs again and gives in. "Fucking ahoy."

Dustin, with his shit-eating grin, gives him a thumbs up. "Profanity was unnecessary, but that would do."

Steve, for the nth time, questions why he even got a summer job in the first place. This is definitely not worth his meager salary. (But those kids', especially Jane and Will who went through Hell, dork laughs were probably worth it. Debatable, but still... it's something.)

 


End file.
